Kaichou Wa Maid Sama
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola, hola! :D El día de hoy les traigo una pareja, ay, sí, ¡divinos! :3 Esta pareja me hizo suspirar en mas de una ocasión, y cof, cof, uy, sí, no les puedo mentir ;) jajaja, ese papacito de Usui, ese papacito rico y delicioso de Usui, me encantaba, ¡Lindisimo ese tipo! jajaja. Muchas gracias a quien decida entrar a leer y, ya saben. Lenguaje obsceno, lemon, contenido adulto.


**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**

Usui, hentai alienígena del mundo hormonal. ¿Por qué me tienes que molestar tanto? ¿Por qué siempre haces que me sonroje y me avergüence? Suficiente tuve con haber reconocido ese día en la feria y a solas en ese salón, que me gustabas. Suficiente tuve con declararte la confusión que había en mi corazón. Suficiente tuve con reconocer que por un beso tuyo, iría hasta el mismo infierno...

Usui, mi Usui, fue mi primer beso y el más hermoso que jamás me hayan dado en la vida... Estoy tan enamorada de ti que asusta. Me da mucho miedo entregarte mi corazón y que tu algún día lo destruyas. No podría soportarlo.

Te quiero y te amo demasiado pero, ¡qué difícil me la pones! Me acosas tanto que ya no sé si podré seguirte rechazando.

Como siempre habiendo sido un día normal en mi trabajo, tú llegaste para complicarlo.

— Mi _"maid personal",_ ¿estás lista para irnos? Estar en un callejón como este a oscuras y en ese traje...

— ¡Oye!—Me giré molesta cuando se sentí que levantaste mi falda— ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Eres un atrevido!

— ¿Atrevido yo? ¿Por qué?

Maldita sea Usui, ¡odio que hagas eso! Detesto que me pongas contra la espada y la pared. OK, esa noche literalmente me pusiste contra la pared cuando te acercaste a mí de esa manera tan coqueta y seductora. No sé si solo lo haces para hacerme enojar o porque en verdad me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

— Usui...No, quítate. Estamos en la calle y no puedes...

— ¿Quién me va a venir a decir a mí, que no me le puedo acercar a mi bella maid, a mi dulce y provocativa novia, para pedirle un beso y rogarle como todas las noche que se quede conmigo en mi departamento? ¿Ah? Dime ¿acaso es un delito estar profundamente enamorado de mi _"kaichou"_?

— ¡Usui!— Te alejé de mí con un empujón—No, ¡cállate! Qué cosas se te ocurre decir. Déjame en paz y...Y... ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Que tengo o qué?

— ¿Qué tienes? La cara más hermosa y roja de todo el universo.

Te echaste a reír como un loco, luego me tomaste por la cintura y me atrajiste a tu pecho...

— Está bien mi _"kaichou",_ reconozco que me he pasado de la raya. Lo que pasa es que tú... Me gustas demasiado. Cada día que pasa me vuelves más loco.

Siempre estás haciéndome bromas pesadas y todo eso pero en tu mirada cuando me dijiste eso, no vi diversión. Casi pude ver lo mismo que sentía yo, pude ver amor... Por eso entrelazando las manos en tu cuello y viendo como tus ojos se iban ensanchando por la sorpresa, me incliné más y te robe un beso. Un beso de esos que te hacen perder el aliento...

Tú, como siempre ni corto ni perezoso, me seguiste el ritmo. Oh, sí, Usui, sí... Yo siempre he odiado a los hombres porque siempre los he considerado indignos de confianza y respeto pero tú, eres un caso completamente diferente. Me has soportado tantas cosas, me has ayudado tanto que yo me he enamorado profundamente de ti. Por eso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar tu altura, me sorprendí cuando interrumpiste nuestro apasionado beso para pedírmelo como todas las noches que terminábamos de trabajar.

— No puedo, no es correcto Usui. De hecho...

— No, no lo hagas. —Trataste de volver a acercarme a ti por la cintura— No pongas esa barrera que es tan difícil de traspasar, no te alejes de mí. Ven, vuelve y vuelve besarme como lo estabas haciendo. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar en un lugar donde podamos estar solos y demostrarte cuanto significas para mí Misaki, mi _"kaichou"_ mi hermosa y sensual _"maid personal..."_

Tienes los ojos más seductores y transparentes que jamás haya visto. Tienes los labios más delgados y provocativos, más hermosos que jamás soñé besar. Usui, Usui no más. No sé por cuánto tiempo más lo pueda controlar.

Esa noche en la soledad y oscuridad de ese callejón, no me estaba controlando lo suficiente. Ay no, me da tanta pena lo que hubieras podido pensar de mí. Me da tanta vergüenza a ver caído ante todo lo que me produce tu presencia. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no solo te amo con locura sino que me gustas demasiado.

Besas muy bien.

— Ah mi maid, mi bella y muy sensual maid, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Te haces una idea de todo lo que tus electrizantes besos y caricias producen en mí?

— Usui, Usui...

Prácticamente gemía frente a ti mientras subías tus manos por mi pierna derecha y no te alejabas de mi rostro. Pegada contra esa fría pared no sabía que debía hacer.

— No lo sé. No sé pero lo único que sí sé, es que esto no está bien.

— ¿Cómo no va a estar bien?— Seguiste acariciando mi pierna con una mano y luego, posaste la otra sobre mi seno izquierdo— Dime, ¿acaso no se siente bien? Sí, no me lo puedes negar. Tu palabras tal vez digan no pero tus besos, —me besaste con necesidad y urgencia—dicen otra cosa. Ven, vámonos. Déjate secuestrar por mí y déjame llevarte a dar una vuelta al cielo. Es allá a donde siempre te he querido llevar.

No sé cómo hice para recuperar la compostura y alejarme de ti. Sí, logré reponerme y huyendo de ti (como siempre hice) entré con la respiración muy agitada al café para cambiarme e irme a casa. Ah pero si seré ingenua. Obviamente no te ibas a rendir tan fácilmente. Tú eres y siempre has sido, el mejor en todo lo que te propones.

Para colmo de males, mis compañeras de trabajo y amigas, casi que se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Yo me veía muy roja y agitada.

— ¿Estás bien Misaki? Te ves un poco, ¿asustada? Además estas como roja. ¿Acaso te estarás refriando?

— No se trata de eso Subaru, —sonrió Honoka con condescendencia— ¿que no ves? Parece que a Misaki y a su novio les gusta mucho sacar la basura...

— ¡Honoka!

— ¿Qué?— Respondió mientras tomaba su bolsa para salir—Por favor, si no es más que la verdad. Ya deberías de salir de eso Misaki. Pobre tipo. No sé cómo ha hecho para aguantarte tanto. Adiós chicas. —Miró a las demás y les sonrió—Traten de darle algún consejo a esta chica porque si no el pobre Usui, ¡morirá loco! Hasta mañana. Que descansen.

Y cuando la odiosa de Honoka se fue, él se hizo en el umbral de la puerta y me miró con amor.

— Misaki, ¿nos vamos? Es algo tarde.

— Me cambio y ya salgo. Gracias. —Me sonrojé de nuevo al recordar lo que había pasado hacia unos cuantos minutos.

Usui a menudo parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada pero sí lo hacía. Es un chico muy atento, inteligente y diestro. Por eso casi que pidiéndome disculpas con la sola mirada, dijo que me esperaría en la puerta para llevarme a casa.

Cuando el salió y cerró la puerta, llegó la gerente y eso no se puso mejor.

— Oye Misaki, ¿qué le pasa a Usui? Lo vi como serio y él no es así. Oh, no, —dijo con exagerada cara de tristeza— ¿no me digas que están peleando?

— No, no, para nada gerente. No se trata de nada de eso. No se preocupe.

— O... ¿tal vez crees que necesite un aumento de sueldo? Usui es un excelente cocinero pero en este momento yo no...

A mis risas se sumaron las de mis compañeras. La gerente Satsuki es una excelente persona y muy divertida, es muy amable y tierna. Después de explicarle que no se trataba de nada de eso, terminé de vestirme y salí para enfrentar lo que no quería enfrentar, su penetrante mirada pidiendo una explicación.

— Oigan, ¿ustedes saben que es lo que pasa con Misaki y Usui? La vi muy nerviosa y a él muy serio. ¿Que pasara?

— No gerente, lo que pasa es que hmmm, ¿Cómo lo digo?

— Ay Erika, —se acercó Subaru muy sonriente—resume preciosa, la gerente no tiene tiempo para estarlo perdiendo. Es sencillo, Usui ha estado pidiéndole a Misaki "su prueba de amor" y ella sigue haciéndose la difícil así se muera por ese muchacho.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ay no pero si eso es así, ¡tenemos que ayudarlos!

— ¡Gerente!

— Oh, sí niñas, por el amor y más por personas tan especiales como ellos dos hay que hacer lo que sea. ¡Que viva el amor! Nosotras los ayudaremos a aclarar su situación.

— ¿Y cómo qué se le ocurre gerente?

— Bueno Erika, lo que haremos es que mañana...

Y mientras ellas hacían planes sin que yo tuviera una idea de nada, yo estaba como siempre muy apenada y de la mano con el de camino hacia mi casa.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato, Misaki?

Negué con la cabeza, no podía mirarlo.

— ¿No? Muy bien. No te obligaré a decir ni hacer nada que tú no quieras. —Se detuvo, luego me miro—Necesito que entiendas de una vez y por todas Misaki, que yo te amo. Te amo a ti y a todo lo que eres malvada y fuerte mujer. Yo si te deseo, te deseo tanto que hasta me duele pero...Entiendo. Esperare todo lo que haya que esperar pero por lo pronto, —me levanto la cara por la quijada— ¿me puedes mirar? Hagamos como que no pasó nada, ¿te parece?

— Oye, —cambié el tema—la gerente me preguntó si te pasaba algo.

— ¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

— No lo sé, pervertido, —le sonreí y él me sonrió con tranquilidad, el tema había quedado atrás—dijo que como tú eras tan bromista bueno...

— Pues sí pero eso es solo para mi sensual y bella maid. Tú eres la única dueña de mis bromas, mis besos y todo lo que quieras...

Esa noche en donde sentí tantas cosas, me relajé cuando volví a ver en tu rostro tu sonrisa. Cuando cambiamos de tema y volvimos a lo de siempre; a discutir por tonterías, me sentí más tranquila.

.

—.—

.

Al otro día e inocente de lo que habían planeado mi gerente y compañeras de trabajo, llegue al _"maid latte"_ a trabajar como siempre. Con mucha ansiedad y rapidez hasta que terminara mi turno, fui a donde no quería ir, a la mesa número seis.

Ese día como cosa extraña, estaba el grupo de tres idiotas esperándome para hacer su pedido.

— Buenas tardes, amos, díganme, ¿en qué les puedo servir el día de hoy?

— ¡Misaki—chan!—Me dijo el más tonto de todos ellos—Siempre te ves tan hermosa. Ese color te queda precioso.

Y como cada vez que alguno de ellos se quería pasar de listo o cualquiera, Usui apareció de la nada sosteniendo una orden caliente en la mano.

Debo decir que la mirada que le dio al tonto y a los demás, era en verdad asesina.

— Aléjate de mí _"kaichou"_ es mía y solo mía, ¿te queda claro? Limítense a pedir lo que necesitan y ya, ¿entendido? Misaki es, —me tomó por la cintura luego de poner la sartén caliente sobre la mesa—mi _"maid personal"_

— ¡Usui!

Se iba a formar un gran alboroto cuando de la nada, al igual que hizo Usui, apareció la gerente. Como siempre tan risueña y tan amable nos pidió a Usui y a mí que le hiciéramos un favor.

— Sí claro, como usted guste. Tan solo déjeme ir a cambiar este ridículo traje. Así trabajare mejor, ¿le parece?

— Como tú quieras Misaki. Solo no te tardes. Hoy más personas de lo normal.

Y mientras me alejaba con Usui que me apretó fuertemente la mano, escuche y vi al trio de idiotas en un mar de lágrimas.

— No es justo, ¡el novio de Misaki debía ser yo!

— ¡Cállate Shiyoran!—dijo Ikuto (el otaku) igual de aburrido—ya qué. Tú sabes que ellos dos son la pareja más especial de Seika. Al menos podemos seguir viniendo a comer algo y verla en esos bellos trajes, ¿no te conformas con eso?

— Bueno Ikuto pero, —dijo Ryunosuke sacando la billetera—hablando de comer y de pagar, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? La última vez me tocó pagar a mí y ah no, tampoco. A mí sí me encanta venir y ver a la preciosura de Misaki pero, ¡olvídenlo! Esto cada vez es más costoso y...

— Lo sentimos, amos, —dijo Erika en su traje de samurái muy sonriente— ¿ya los han atendido? ¿Se les ofrece algo en especial o...?

El trio de idiotas decían que iban principalmente por mí pero no lo creo, ¡que mentirosos! Claro, como la mayoría de los hombres. Se la pasaban diciendo que me amaban pero cuando Subaru, Honoka, Erika o la misma gerente los atendía, casi que se derretían de la emoción. Al fin y al cabo solo eran eso, hombres. Que fastidio.

Pero mientras ellos botaban la baba por una de mis compañeras (una de las más bonitas por cierto) yo entraba a ese sótano con Usui. Ya en mi habitual traje de maid y buscando lo que la gerente nos había pedido, escuché que un muy confundido Usui me preguntó qué era lo que estábamos haciendo ahí.

— No sé Usui, ni idea. La gerente dice que es un libro muy antiguo. Me dijo que era un recetario que perteneció a su familia y que lo necesitaba para ensayar una nueva receta.

— ¿Y tú le creíste, verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no habría de creerle, Usui?

— Sencillo, —sonrió y me haló por una mano—ven, trata de abrir la puerta y dime si puedes hacerlo.

— Tú como siempre con tus...

¡Maldición! ¡Era verdad! Por más que insistí para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, no podía hacerlo; y para hacerlo aún más vergonzoso, había un futón en el suelo y todo dispuesto, como si supieran que íbamos a estar ahí por largo tiempo. ¡Qué pena! O sea que esto quería decir que...

—...organizaron todo para que tú y yo estuviéramos a solas, ¿no lo crees?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita sea contigo Usui! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar leyendo mi mente?

— Oh, —sonrió y se veía más sexy que nunca—lo siento. No estaba leyendo tu mente. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Eso demuestra que somos tan parecidos que pensamos lo mismo.

— Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacemos?

— Hmmm, —se acercó a mí y empezó a reír al ver mi cara de horror—pues ellas querían que estuviéramos solos por alguna razón, ¿no? Dime Misaki ¿Por qué crees que sea eso? ¿Qué es lo que tú les has contado, ah?

— ¿Yo? Nada. Yo no les he dicho nada y...

Tomándome de la mano y sin decir más, me haló para que nos sentáramos en el futon. Yo estaba muy nerviosa con el ahí y todo eso pero con todo lo que me dijo, me relajó. Se puso a hablarme fue de su familia y de lo confundido que estaba. Me decía que le estaban pidiendo volver a Inglaterra pero que él, no quería.

— ¿No? Pero, ¿Por qué Usui? Es una buena oportunidad para que tú...

— Pero no estás tú. Esa es suficiente razón para que a mí no me importe en lo absoluto. Yo te amo Misaki. Te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti mi _"kaichou"_ no podría resistirlo.

Fue lo mismo de la noche anterior. Volvió a mirarme con esa misma ternura y amor y a lo cual, yo no me pude resistir. Ver en sus ojos todo ese amor y esa necesidad que tenía por mí, hicieron que yo perdiera el control una vez más pero esa vez, ya no lo pude controlar...

Cayendo sobre él en el futon y besándolo con pasión, con amor y locura, empecé a descender mi mano para encontrarme con su miembro que cada vez crecía más sobre el pantalón.

— Misaki, Misaki, ¿qué estas...Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Existe la posibilidad de que te vayas y yo nunca más vuelva a verte, verdad?

— Pues sí pero no, —me detuvo la mano con la cual yo lo acariciaba sin parar—es posible pero no quiero que esa sea la razón por la cual tu...

— Es que no es por eso, no se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que yo también te deseo. —Me puse roja como un tomate y lo miré— Quiero que pase. Me muero de ganas porque estar contigo y...

No alcancé a terminar de hablar porque cuando menos lo pensé, lo tenía sobre mí. No sé en qué momento cambiamos de posición pero ahí estaba él, mi amado Usui, sobre mí... En un mili segundo me bajó el traje por los hombros y se hizo sobre mí para empezar a besarme por todas partes.

Oh, Usui, Usui mi amor, ¡sí! Que boca más prodigiosa y hermosa tienes, ¡delicioso! Tus besos fueron tan ricos y apasionados como lo eres todo tú. Tu boca, que me besó por todo el cuello, que lo lamió y que luego mordió mi quijada con pasión, me recorrió centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a donde quería que llegaras...

Debajo de mí y corriéndome el interior a un lado, luego sentí tu lengua moverse de arriba abajo con delicadeza. Oh, que vehemente y dulce lengua tienes mi amor, exquisita... Mojándome mucho, no fui consciente de lo que te pedí...

— Yo, yo también quiero probarte. Quiero saber a qué sabes...

Con esa misma mirada de picardía de siempre, te detuviste y te levantaste. Bajándote el pantalón y acercándote más a mí, te los bajaste y me lo enseñaste, ¡guau! ¡Es lo más grande que jamás haya visto en mi vida! Oh, sí, en verdad es grande; aun no sé cómo fue que hiciste para meterlo ahí y que no me doliera. ¡Eres un genio!

Luego de desnudarte y mirarme con seducción, lo acercaste a mi boca y finalmente, lo empujaste hasta que entró. Ummm, sí, que rico sabor, que suave y que agarre tan apasionado y fuerte le diste a mi cabello... Era delicioso sentir como te movías frente a mí pero lo era aún más, escucharte bramar mi nombre y gemir con gusto.

— Ah...Ah...Ah Misaki, Misaki...

La forma como te movías, lo sonidos que emitías y como me apretabas la cabeza, era y es, algo muy excitante. Saber que mi boca y yo podíamos ponerte en ese estado tan frágil y apasionado, era todo un triunfo. Siempre era yo quien estaba sonrojada cuando estábamos juntos, siempre era yo quien no podía actuar bien en situaciones como esas pero tú, estabas a muy poco de perder la cabeza gracias a mí, a todo lo que te estaba haciendo...

— ¡No! ¡Detente! No más Misaki, no quiero hacer esto así.

— ¿No?—Lo saqué de mi boca y te miré profundamente a los ojos aun de rodillas ante ti... —Entonces, ¿qué propones?

— Eh, yo...Yo este yo, yo pensé que tal vez tú querías que fuera algo más especial y pues esto no es precisamente lo que...

— ¿Qué te pasa, Usui?— Estaba disfrutando verte tan apenado y enredado para hablar— A ver, mi alienígena hentai, ¿no era esto lo que tú querías? Dime, ¿Por qué te ves tan confundido? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Acaso no se siente bien?

— ¿Con que sí, eh? Muy bien. Esta vez ya no vamos a parar...

Provocarte fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, ¡fue increíble! Era como si esa mujer que estaba tendida ahí no fuera yo. Era como si ese hombre que rasgó parte de mi traje y me penetró con gran fuerza y salvajismo, no fueras tú. Oh, sí, fue...Fue...No sé cómo lo describiría, ¿inusual? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. Era súper divertido para mí verte descontrolado, salvaje y enamorado. Muy entregado...

Con cada beso que me dabas, con cada caricia y embestida que hacías, yo sentía como si no estuviera en la tierra. Tenías toda la razón, hacerlo iba ser como ir a dar una vuelta al cielo...

Tu rubio cabello pronto empezó a verse muy húmedo, tus ojos verdes se inundaron con pasión, con lujuria, con deseo; debo reconocer que eso y todo lo que hiciste, me excitó hasta más no poder...

Penetrándome y tocándome sin parar, empezaste a hablar. Aun con la falta de aire me sonreías. Eres realmente especial.

— Dime mi caliente, preciosa y extraordinaria _maid_ , ¿te gusta? ¿No te duele lo que te estoy haciendo?

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?—Me reí con suficiencia solo para hacerte enojar, luego— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Usui! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan duro?

— Eso es para que no...Te burles de mí. Dime, ¿quieres dármelo así o quieres algo más?

— Ay no, ay sí, ay no sé... —dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque sentía que me iba a desbaratar—Ah...

— ¿Al fin qué? ¿Sí o no?

— Ay Usui, Usui sí, ¡sí! Mas, ¡más! Mucho más mi amor...

Si hay algo que yo amo de ti, es tu sonrisa. Te crees la última maravilla y para mi desgracia, lo eres. Eres increíblemente guapo, talentoso y diestro.

Besándome, llenándome hasta el fondo con tu gran y erecto miembro, yo no pude contenerme más. Mordiéndote en un hombro y moviéndome debajo de ti luego de casi treinta minutos en esa posición, sentí que mi cuerpo se partió en mil pedazos. Sentí como si me hubiera muerto de felicidad tan solo por diez mágicos y electrizantes segundos...

Sedienta, jadeante pero feliz, extremadamente feliz, te vi cuando saliste y me miraste con satisfacción.

— Eres mucho más especial de lo que creí _"kaichou"._ ¿Muy cansada?

— Ah...Ah...Ah Usui, Usui...

— ¿Qué?

Volviste conmigo, luego me besaste y me mordiste la quijada con pasión de nuevo.

— Dime, ¿te gustó mi bella maid, mi amada _"kaichou"_? ¿Puedo darte más? yo me pude contener. ¿Más? ¿Por favor?

— Sí, ¡más!

— Sí pero esta vez, —me levantaste y me pusiste de espaldas contra ti—lo intentaremos de otra forma. ¿Quieres?

— ¡Siempre!

Algo asustada porque no sabía en qué momento se abriría esa puerta, no me importaba. Lo único que quería era ser víctima de todas las travesuras de mi _hentai_ alienígena. Esa tarde y entre tus brazos, conocí la maravilla...


End file.
